#2 Solar Prisoners
by Sirunus
Summary: Here you go, chapter 8 is here. Bah... I've modified the story a bit. Not really a PG13, but not a R either. Something I like to call
1. Arproda Confederacy Enemy alliance datab...

Arproda Confederation  
  
Drone Army Having been created to comply with their master's bidding, the Drones have always been subservient. They have been the enemies of Jet Force since their prime major conflict. They are genetically modified mutant insect soldiers, and are expendable. Their weapons and shields were mostly impotent for the mass-produced troops among them. After the death of Mizar, his sceptre over his troops was far from it. They were ambitious to avenge him. Now, teaming up with the evil mighty Arprodas, they are ready to do that. The Arprodas have supplied the Drones with state-of-the-art weapons, armour, and ammunitions. The Arprodas are using their cousins as their secondary army. The Drones are now serving the Arprodas and helping them achieve their goal by doing a majority of the Arprodas' dirty work. Eager to impress their allies, though they were previously enemies, the Drones have grown much more formidable since they went under the Arprodas' wing. In exchange for the Drones' generosity and loyalty, the Arprodas have given Drones superior technology and fair share of resources. The Drones benefit greatly from the Arprodas, and will not allow any forces to put the Arprodas off their objective. Soldier Drones have blades fitted onto their fists and have basic armour. Armed with a long-range plasma rifle, and hand grenades, a single Drone won't be too much of a threat to a Jet Forcer, but be warned that they attack in large numbers. There are many types of Soldier Drones, such as psychopathic Ninjas, Snipers and even Zombies. They may only take a few bullets to fall, but do not underestimate them. They are dangerous. Rhino Drones are the higher genetically enhanced professionals of Soldier Drones. Meaner, deadlier and more vicious than regular Soldier Drones, these intimidating ants are predictably better equipped and armoured than the rest. Stags are the elite centurions of the Drone army. They are heavily armoured; some are more armoured than others, and are equipped with two lethal laser magnums. Roughly twice the size of a Jet Forcer, the stags come at you in an all-guns trigger-happy blazing and trade evasion for brute force. Some are extremely heavily armoured. You'll need some great firepower and evasion to take these foes out. Their armour is impregnable so aim for exposed areas. Weevils like the stags, are heavily armoured but remain stationary due to their heaviness. But instead of two guns, these colossal insects are armed with Rocket Launchers! Approach with extreme caution because they can be very tough. Beware of the Cyborg Weevil. Roaches are pesky parasites but are quite weak, but they have a monstrous appetite so stay away from them and pick them off. These giant cannibal cockroaches will lunge at you and eat you away.  
  
  
  
Airborne Squadrons  
  
Like the Drones, these are mass-produced soldiers that served Mizar. They are mechanical biological droids programmed to eliminate anyone whom opposes their leader. They are equipped with an anti-gravity device and usually twin plasma cannons. They attack in-groups, but can be shot down quickly, but their numbers are overwhelming. The Arprodas used this to their advantage, using Airborne Squadrons to cover the infantry anywhere their destination pits them.  
  
Storm Backs- Coming Soon  
  
Sapphire Raiders- Coming Soon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lightning Raptors- Coming Soon  
  
  
  
  
  
Arprodas  
  
A cunning and heartless race, the Arprodas are the leading species of the Confederation. The Arprodas' own genuinely evil queen is the dictator of the whole malicious alliance. Gigantic mutated, ferocious, genetically engineered, extraterrestrial wasps, they came from a distant Solar System. They are extremely intelligent, nasty, ruthless and entirely evil wasps. They want to exterminate entire races and infest their planets; they feel absolutely no remorse. Arprodas vary, some are more equipped than others, while the lesser equipped are much more nimble and stealthy. All of them are utterly dangerous. Keep your guard up at all times. Workers are Arprodas that are the mass-produced servants of their race. They're the highly evolved descendants of the hornet and the loyal daughters of Queen Zouvia. All Workers are female and their purpose is to serve and defend. They are highly aggressive and ferocious creatures. They construct Arproda nests, collect food, care for the young and will give their life to serve their colony. They are also very competent combatants and bloodthirsty killers; they are commonly used for conflict. Although their grasping legs can't hold a weapon, their huge razor sharp mandibles, flying skills and lethal stinger will give the most fearless warriors a permanent scar of fear and will rip apart or maim anyone foolish enough to oppose them. The Workers are expendable through-and-through, whether they're caring for their colony or ruthlessly attacking their foes in force. Each Worker ensures that their Empire and generation will go on after her death. Troopers are the fearsome foot soldiers of the Arproda military forces. This is an Arproda Worker lurking within a military machine. The suits are mainly used when the Workers are sent into battle; they are covered head to toe in an armoured, cybernetically enhanced combat suit. The suit gives the Arproda two metal mantis-like claws and massive machine guns attached two their arms in exchange for the four grasping forelegs. It also allows it to carry heavy weaponry on a mechanical, metallic scorpion like tail. The Arproda Troopers are extremely dangerous adversaries and are heavily armed. However, the suit drawbacks take away the Arproda's superb flying abilities. But its massive all-terrain mechanical footwear and its deadliness more than make up for this disadvantage. Their helmeted masks allow it to have X-ray vision and lock-on sharply to distant targets. The only part of the Arproda that isn't entirely covered in armour, apart from a few exposed areas in the head and thorax, is the abdomen so it is able to use its stinger. Marines, like Arproda Troopers, are volunteered Workers wrapped up in an armoured warfare suit. They are Soldiers of the Arproda Navy. They are usually armed with Plasma Pistols or Rocket Launchers and patrol or raid battleships. Their armoured combat suit is lime coloured and most wears Arproda Navy helmets or hats. However, their armour is more light and flexible than the Arproda Troopers' so they therefore can perform more agile moves and can take to the air, but they're much weaker. They're the instruments of close encounter invasions and security by the Arproda Battle Fleet. Magma Commandos are truly devastating tools of destruction used by the Arproda Empire. Remorse is not an option for a Magma Hornet Commando. The elite of the Arproda Troops, these Magma Hornet Commandos are armed with a variety of state-of-the-art weaponry and wear a super special creation of the robotic battle suits. They are feared throughout the galaxy and face-to- face with one would be very foolhardy. Extremely battle tested and equipped the latest armour and warfare; they have supreme accuracy and are expert close combatants. They have mastered all forms of fighting. The deadly Magma Hornet Infantry is to be avoided at all costs. It could be fatal if they catch you off guard. 


	2. Prologue And Encounter

GANATEREAN WAR #2 ****

JFG GANATEREAN WAR #2

SOLAR PRISONERS

By Sirunus (Chris Jones)

Author's notes: Jet Force Gemini and all of it's characters from this story (Juno, Vela, Lupus, the Drones, Mizar, King Jeff, Barry, Magnus, Midge and Amazing Mining Mole Bros. etc) are owned by and trade marks of Rareware. I do not make money from this story, so don't sue me. The Arprodas, Sectaras, the Ganaterean Solar System, Ellie Rantrox & Star Marine belong to me.

___________________________________________________ 

****

PHASE 1: PROLOGUE AND ENCOUNTER

Outside… Far outside this galaxy few has ever wondered… What lies beyond? Humanity has aspirations to visit these galaxies. This is an entirely new group of galaxies. Humanity realizes they have competition. Competition against the evil Arprodas, the Drones' powerful and most trusted wasp allies. 

The war has been going on for some time. Ellie Rantrox of Star Marine remembers her confrontation with the evil Empress Zouvia. Her second attempt to confront Zouvia almost got her killed. Before the war, she met Zouvia for the first time. Zouvia had Ellie's family murdered for believing Ellie is the threat that will bring the Arprodas to an end. But Ellie is not the only threat. All the way from Ellie's home is where her ancestors grew up, our Earth. There is Jet Force, and the Gemini Squadron twins, Juno and Vela. Vela has been accused for being a threat to the Arprodas too. Zouvia believes the ladies are threats. Only the final confrontation will explain.

Zouvia is known as the cosmic Empress. She has cosmic magical and mental powers. She and her race wiped out entire planets. 

Way out, far past our group of galaxies is a huge distance. Incredible speed is the solution. Humankind has worked for so many years on building this new exploration ship. They hope to see these galaxies before the Arprodas can destroy them. With the help of many alien allies, the Peramataria was complete. Peramataria would give the Goldwood Flagship a run for its money, though it was designed similarly. Starship Peramataria, the only ship competent of travelling from an entire group of galaxies to another group of galaxies, which are huge distances in the universe. Or is the Peramataria really the best? This is the story of humankind's race against time to see these galaxies before the Arprodas take them away. The Peramataria is just the ship for the job.

In the spaceport, the Peramataria is about to be launched.

"Captain, is your crew ready?" Questioned Admiral Dhara.

"Yes Sir!" The captain replied.

"We must visit those galaxies before the Arprodas reach them."

"Don't worry. You can rely on us."

At the launch pad the Peramataria lay. The countdown for its voyage has begun. The Peramataria was relatively large, with huge rockets. It looks cross between Vela's ship and a giant space shuttle.

"Three, two, one--lift off!" 

The Peramataria's immense rockets roared. Its thrusters threw everyone back because of its force. The Peramataria was away! Civilians watched the Peramataria on television. The crusade of finding peace from the Arprodas had begun. Everyone watched the speed in disbelief.

The captain rushed to the cockpit. "Preparing to increase speed beyond light?" He asked the captain.

"Roger that sir." The pilot answered. "You should fasten your seat belt."

"Right." The captain said. "I was just going to do that. You do realize seat belts are out of date?"

"Trust me. You'll need them."

The captain went back to his room. "Fasten your seat belt? We don't need seat belts these days, not even for light speed." The captain remarked. "Seat belts, my ass!" Even the captain underestimated the speed of his own ship.

Suddenly, the ship immediately went into unimaginable speed. "Whoa!" The captain yelled in surprise, being thrown back into the wall. "Alright, I was wrong about the seat belts! I admit it!" He screamed out his mistake. "Well. Don't just stand there! Help me up!"

The two officers with their buckles done up sighed and got up to help their captain, but only to get thrown back by the tremendous speed as well.

"Captain, haven't you heard of 'safety first'?" The officer joked.

"Shaddup!" Shouted the captain.

"The captain's a bit of a twat sometimes, isn't he?" The other officer whispered to the other.

"I heard that!" Thundered the captain. "Do you want me to lower your ranks?"

"No-no."

"Good. Watch your lip then."

The greatest captain of Star Marine feels he's been made a fool of. He crawled to his seat and strapped his belt on tight.

The ship was now travelling so fast that you could see the walls extend, but because the ship was so specially built it held together. It was travelling many light-years an hour, gradually getting faster than that. It still took a long time, two days to get there. But the unbeatable speed got them there, eventually.

"Captain, look! It's the distant galaxies! We're the first humans to ever come here!" 

The captain looked. A new galaxy spread out before him. He gasped in disbelief. He looked behind him. He saw his group of galaxies, very faintly. This is how far they traveled! Words cannot describe how amazed they were! Everyone howled and triumphed, jumped and celebrated. The captain ran to the communicator. He spoke to the federation about the good news. The Star Mariners had arrived at an entirely new solar system and galaxy group, which could only been seen by technical telescopes, now lay out before them.

Hours later, the Mariners flew past the planets. They were all gassy planets like Jupiter and Saturn, only many more times larger. They were beautiful, boasting colors of yellow, green and orange. The system was triple stared. The federation spoke to them.

"Peramataria, what is your position?" Asked one of the operators.

"Situation is fine." Replied the pilot.

"Show us the new galaxy." The captain got a camera. He pointed it out at the galaxy. This system was more eerily than any other place they seen in the Milky Way.

"Wow! Would you look at that!" Gasped the personnel at base. "Head to one of those planets, see what's there! See what kind of gas the planets are!" They all burst into excitement. 

"Peramataria, this is base. Don't listen to him, you've got plenty of time to experiment these. Are thrusters in good condition?" Said another operator at Earth.

"Everything is okay. I repeat, everything is okay."

"Peramataria, this is Goldwood outpost. There is an unidentified flying object on our radar near you. I repeat there is an unidentified flying object closing in on your perimeter. Whatever it is, it's fast and it's huge!"

"Peramataria, this is base. We can't see anything. Over."

"Peramataria, the object appears to be getting larger. Can you take a look at it and confirm? It appears to be in the shape of an Arproda." The captain gets his scope on the ship and looks through it.

"My god, I see it!" He exclaimed. "It's… It's some sort of giant ship shaped like an Arproda. It's the size of a star! Its thorax is opening up! It's heading straight for us and moving fast!"

"This is base! Pull out!"

"Pull out! Pull out now dammit!" Screamed the captain.

"We can't! Something has disabled our systems!" The pilot said in a panic.

"Holy shit!" The captain yelled.

"It must be that spacecraft! We can't move!" The pilot said.

"Hang on… Oh my god! The thorax has opened and there's some sort of energy reaction going on in there!"

"It's a tractor beam! I repeat it's a powerful tractor beam mixed with some other energy with it coming out the ship! We're gonna get sucked in!"

"Pull out! Work your thrusters you piece of shit of a ship!" The captain began cursing one of the best ships in history.

All the crewmembers were screaming at each other. Then, the planets, the suns, the moons and everything around them were surrounded in a bright light and they began to shrink. It was a tractor beam, shrinking and pulling everything of the solar system into it. The Peramataria got sucked into it as well, to be trapped in there for all eternity. The crewmembers panicked as they and the Peramataria quickly shrank to a tiny spec. The very strange Arproda craft had consumed everything there is of that thriving solar system. The craft itself is gargantuan, and it has the ability to shrink planets and stars and pull them inside of it. What ever it is, it's of the Arprodas. The Arproda ship, or creature, finished with it's mission, leaves and blasts back to where it whence came.

"It's gone! It's all gone! That new solar system, the Peramataria, they've all disappeared without a trace!" Shouted one of the operators at the federation.

"Son-of-a-bitch! The Arproda thing is still on radar!" Yelled another.

"Jesus! Track it down at all costs! What the- it's gone!"

So there you have it; the Arprodas are hijacking entire solar system in a strange solar system thieving entity. The essence of this is bound to be the greedy nature of the Inzector alliance. The federation's time is limited.

****

At Jet Force base, deputy head of the federation Allister Galatea received the news.

"Peramataria and the solar system it was in disappeared without sight?" He said in shock. "Yes I'll get my best squad on it right away," puts the phone down. "Where's the Gemini Squadron? Where are Generals Juno and Vela?" He asked.

"On a mission on Goldwood." Replied the lady operating the machine.

"We need them back here! It's urgent! The Arprodas have used some sort of star ship to capture foreign solar systems with."

Meanwhile, on Goldwood, the Gemini team was on a mission to rescue Tribals captured by Drones. The Stag Drone pointed its guns at the helpless Tribals, while the Soldier Drones escorted the Tribals, with Snipers in the treetops.

"You two go for front and block em' off," Juno said to Lupus and Vela. "I'll go for rear."

"Sigh…" Vela thought to herself. "There goes Mr. hotshot."

Vela and Lupus headed for front of the conveyor of Drones. 

"What's that?" Exclaimed a Drone. "Crap! Jet Forcers!" 

At that very moment, a tri rocket exploded in its face, sending it flying back. The other Drones totally forgot about the Tribals and started returning fire at the Jet Forcers. Vela and Lupus ducked under crates of the Drone camp. One Drone even shot above the crates, but regretted it with bullets in the face, leaking green stuff. Many more Drones, including a couple of two-gunned stags starting approaching them. All the Drones began firing at the same time; the amount of energy was incredible. The intense firepower blew the crates away, Vela and Lupus ducked.

"Dammit Juno, where are you?" Vela cried. 

Suddenly, the Drones began exploding, one by one.

"What was that Vela?"

"Grrrrr…" Vela growled in anger. Vela pulled out her tri-Rocket launcher and blasted all the Drones away. The shots from the Drones barely missed Vela, but her armor protected her. Each Drone went, but suddenly, a few shots came from above!

"Damn those snipers!" Vela shouted. The trio hid behind the rocks to protect them from Sniper fire. Each Jet Forcer poked up behind the rock, but as soon as they did, the shots came at them, and ducked back behind the rock. 

"What do we do now?" Vela asked.

"I know!" Juno exclaimed. Juno threw a couple of grenades from below the rock he was hiding behind. They went against the tree the Sniper was up. The grenades exploded, destroying the bark of the tree completely, causing it to fall. SPLAT! As the tree fell, it threw the Sniper off, then the tree landed on it.

"Bright idea!" Commented Vela.

"Cheers!" Juno replied. "You two take care of the other two Snipers the same tactic I did."

And that's exactly what they did. Grenades came under the crates, with careful aiming, went against the tree in front of the Sniper and the tree fell back on top of it. The Drone was squished. Only one Drone remained. It knew if it could get down, it could have a chance of survival. But it was stuck up the tree, 

"_What the Hell?"_ It thought to itself. It jumped but squished against the ground.

"Good job!" Juno cheered. 

"Jet Forcers!" Said a rough voice of a Stag Drone. "Looking for these fleabags?" Juno, Vela and Lupus turned around to find a Stag Beetle holding up Tribals, next to a cliff. "Surrender, or fluffy gets it." It warned. 

"Where's Vela?" Juno asked. Vela sneaked behind the Stag Drone. 

"Crap! I'm outta ammo!" She exclaimed to herself. Suddenly, from nowhere, Vela jumped on top of the oversized Drone, it tried to shake her off, but her grip was too strong. It span out of control nears the cliff. It pulled Vela off, with three Tribals it said: 

"All four of you will die together!" It threw Vela and the Tribals down the cliff. Vela managed to grab hold of the vines. The Tribals didn't, though she caught one. The other two held on to the Tribal above helplessly, then their grip was slipping. The Drone was about to shoot Vela and the Tribals. Juno shot the Stag in the back though. It turned around to face Juno and then it suffered another blow, then another from behind. 

"Hey, stop that!" The Stag squealed. It got confused as it was in between the line of fire between Lupus and Juno. It was too slow to move out the way. It took too many bullets, even with its bulk it fell to the ground. 

"Vela!" Juno shouted. Juno pulled the vine off a tree with all his might, and then he used it as a Tarzan swing and swung down to Vela. He scooped her back up on the swing to the top of the cliff with the Tribals. Then, one of the Tribals' grip slipped and it fell! Juno got Vela and two of the Tribals back, then he deliberately swung faster than the Tribal was falling, and not a moment too soon he caught the Tribal in his arms. 

Lupus was dealing with the other Stag. It made rapid shots at the pup, but he quickly hid behind the tree. 

"Why you little?" The Stag went behind the tree, but Lupus wasn't there. Suddenly, a beam missed its mark. "There's the little runt!" The Stag Drone exclaimed. It went up to Lupus, but again he was gone. The Stag was getting extremely frustrated. It looked up the tree above it. Lupus was up there. "You could have fooled me!" The Stag said. Then Lupus used his jet boots; it flamed the Stag's head. "Arrrrgggh!" The Stag screamed. Lupus flew from tree to tree. The Stag shook its head and quickly recovered, then made shots, but they missed their marks. "Stupid mutt!" The Stag said. Before it knew it, a trio of rockets decapitated its head. The Stag Drone ran around like crazy, just like a headless chicken. Then, Lupus aimed again and fired. The second shot caused the Stag to explode into a million pieces. Lupus howled in joy. The last of the Drones was dead. 

Soon, Juno and Vela arrived at the scene, followed by the Tribals. 

"Nice work, boy," Vela said, running over to Lupus and scratched his ears. "Let's head back for the Goldwood village."

The trio slowly but effectively makes their way back followed by the Tribals they saved. They eventually get there, knowing Jet Force.

"My many thanks," Said Jeff. "The Gemini Squad saves every Tribal whom needs saving." The rescued Tribals run towards their parents and family. They hug, and jump with joy. 

Magnus arrives. 

"Generals Juno and Vela!" He runs towards them shouting. "The federation wants you back! It's urgent! Report back immediately."

"Looks like its time to head back already," Juno sighs. "Not another lousy mission. Hope our squadron is reinforced by now."

"Once again, Jet Force Gemini. Many thanks." Jeff says to them, as they walk towards their ships and head back to base.

"This is General Juno to Earth." Juno says on the communicator. "Heading for home."

"Where the hell have you been?" Replied the officer answering their calls. "It's most urgent. We've been trying to get to you all morning."

At the Jet Force base back on Earth, a big meeting is going on. The Gemini ship lands. The base had a large electrified fence built around it, with watchtowers. Even past those, were anti-aircraft turrets. Plus guards on duty, marching up and down repeatedly. The Gemini patrol ships finds the landing pad. The Gemini team comes out. A guard greets them. 

"General! Sir!" He said. "Go straight to the meeting room!" So that's exactly what they did. When they enter the vast federal meeting room, they got strange looks from everyone. 

"You're finally here." Said the leader of Jet Force. "Now you are here, we are going through a new phase in this war. The Inzector alliance wants to play galaxy napping."


	3. The Arproda Plot

GANATEREAN WAR #2 ****

JFG GANATEREAN WAR #2

SOLAR PRISONERS

By Sirunus (Chris Jones)

Author's notes: Jet Force Gemini and all of it's characters from this story (Juno, Vela, Lupus, the Drones, Mizar, King Jeff, Barry, Magnus, Midge and Amazing Mining Mole Bros. etc) are owned by and trade marks of Rareware. I do not make money from this story, so don't sue me. The Arprodas, Sectaras, the Ganaterean Solar System, Ellie Ratrox & Star Marine belong to me.

___________________________________________________

****

PHASE 2: THE ARPRODA PLOT

The meeting room was a long chamber, filled with a navy blue carpet, with a red mat. The room was rectangular shaped. There was a long table. Because no mascots or dogs were allowed in, Lupus had to wait outside.

"Sorry boy," Vela said to him sorrowfully. The twins had threw on their meeting clothes. Juno wore his best suit: Black trousers, a red striped tie, and an expensive looking shirt, with a black dinner jacket. Vela wore a black skirt, a red blazer, a shirt and a black tie. 

Sat at the end of the table, Juno and Vela realized it wasn't the actual leader of the federation running the meeting, but was the leader of Jet Force itself sat at the end of the table. He was sat in a big boss chair. Sat next to his right was Galatea. The seat he was usually sat in was empty.

"I am afraid the leader of the federation himself won't make it today, as he is still missing," The Leader begun with. "But I'll be covering him. The new ship Peramataria, disappeared without trace, taking the undiscovered solar system with it." The leader said. "It's obvious the Arprodas are behind it, and they knew Peramataria was there."

"Were we supposed to miss something?" Vela asked suddenly.

"General Vela, do not interrupt."

"Yeah? One minute we were on a mission, then this happens."

"Calm down Vela," Juno warned Vela, grabbing her hand. 

"NO! I will certainly not calm down!" She snapped, slapping Juno's hand off hers. "It's as if the Arprodas planned it to get us out the way, and get killed on that mission we were just on. The Drones were actually tougher today." 

"Interesting." Replied the leader. "Ahem."

"The Sectaras have encountered the same problem. They launched a ship recently that could rival Peramataria." Said the Captain. "Apparently, it happened just before our incident."

"It is obvious the Arprodas are behind this," said the leader, "But why? And how?"

The Captain stood up. "It jumped to the accusation that the Arprodas want to make theft on the unexplored galaxies themselves, for military reasons. They are nothing more than thieves, and cowards. "

"Captain, with you, everything is military." Remarked the leader of Jet Force.

"When it comes to war it is." Replied Admiral Dhara.

Meanwhile, at the unknown location of Empress Zouvia's Palace, is where the Arproda queen and her generals discuss matters in a significant meeting of their own. Zouvia stroked her vicious four-legged dinosaur pet that was sat on her lap, who was named Lightning. Lightning looked cross between a giant iguana, a dragon and a carnivorous dinosaur. She looked up at her owner. Lightning was like Zouvia's dog and gave her much confort as a cat would. It was not long now until the evil queen's birthday, and for her birthday she wants her most prized military officers to make a special invasion plan. As usual, Zepter came up with the best.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is only a mere week until my birthday today, And I will be twenty-four years of age" Zouvia began, "We have begun Project Solar Prisoners. My twenty-two year old little brother Zepter is running it as my birthday present. The best "present" anyone could receive. Zepter, would you please stand and enlighten us with your project? I understand it is the biggest hit the Arprodas made yet." After Zouvia had spoke Lightning growled and glared at the Tribal hostages in the cell. Zouvia knew what Lightning wanted. She turned the generated laser cell bars off and snatched one of Tribals, and gave the Tribal to Lightning. Lightning was hungry, and she quickly clawed the Tribal and ate him alive. Lightning was a very messy eater. 

As everyone watched Lightning devour the helpless Tribal, the evil and gargantuan Arproda General stood. "Thank you, Sis," he begun with. "Two solar systems is now in our large secret base. I have designed a special type of battle ship that can steal entire Solar systems and shrink them to an appropriate size. It is capable of resizing Solar Systems of choice so it will fit as a miniature model of it, then taking them. The ship itself can also change its size too, from as small as an Earthling Fly to the equivalent size of an immense star. It is invisible to radar, so nearby enemies and residents cannot track it. Its rockets and thrusters are the most advanced it the universe, so those pathetic humans' and Sectaras' super traveller cruisers are nothing compared to it." All the Arprodas in the meeting room nodded their heads in cross between being impressed and agreement. 

Zouvia made her comment: "Sounds like a very competent birthday present." Zouvia was impressed. But she was about to make her only doubtful comments, as she did with every one of her brother's projects, "Have you really captured two foreign and unexplored Solar systems? Is it really capable of planetary system theft, or are you just trying to impress us with something that is really useless?"

"Oh, it is capable of those abilities indeed," Zepter replied, and Zouvia had gone back to stroking Lightning. "Those retarded Humans thought they beat us to it, and so did the Sectaras, but as planed the foreign group of galaxies they visited were the first targets. My ship is very functional. I've captured both those two Solar systems, taking the new and best Sectara and Human ships that that was in them: Starship Peramataria and Starship Cretia, the crewmembers of those ships are currently being held prisoner. This is only the beginning of Operation Solar Prisoners. I've got a couple of agents spying on the meeting the federation that is going on as we speak, as I anticipated. Once we know what the Humans' next move will be, we prepare the next phases for Operation Solar Prisoners."

Meanwhile, back at the meeting of Jet Force.

"We've got to take action now!" Thundered the Leader.

"That will be foolhardy," Galatea replied, "We got thrashed last time because we underestimated those Arprodas! Plus we do not even know where the Arprodas are hiding." 

"Are we gonna sit here and watch each Solar system disappear one by one? Who's side are you taking? We weren't that badly thrashed, we got reinforcements!" The Leader argued. "Who's side are you taking?"

"We can't just go out and tear the galaxies apart looking for the Arprodas! They are constantly moving and hiding in one place to another!" Galatea argued back.

"Its obvious where it is landing - - Ardahara!" Cried one senior officer.

"But we don't know for sure! I mean, we didn't even track it down." Galatea informs him.

"We couldn't track it down, until the last minute." He replies. "Someone said they witnessed a strange craft coming in this galaxy from the Golden Nebula." The Senior Officer argues.

"How would you know it was that craft?" Galatea questioned.

"I errrr… Just… I'm not sure…" Replied the Officer, speechless.

"Of course! So, lets shift our plans away from that now."

"I'm getting sick of this pointless little argument!" Vela gestured.

Juno knew what was coming next "Don't do anything foolish," he said to her, "You make a great General, but it would be a shame if you lost it because of your impatience."

"But I don't want to just sit here while the Arprodas beat us! I'm tired of hearing those "Leaders" act like children! Stupid Federal seniors, never do their job properly."

"Vela! Be quiet, dammit!" Juno yelled at her.

"Yeah? I'm not afraid of them, are you?" She said back to him, poking her face into his.

"N-no!" He replied. "It's just the honour of being a General, that's all…"

"Just watch me!" Vela said.

"Oh hell, no…" Juno thought to himself.

"HEY! YOU TWO! Are you just going to sit here arguing while the Arprodas nick all the galaxies?" She shouted at her federal bosses. Everyone stared at her in shock and surprise.

"Vela, please sit down. You have been already warned once." Galatea warned her.

"Ha! You think you can tell me what to do because you're higher than rank than me? We ain't got time for listening to this bullshit." She said back. Juno placed his hand on his forehead and looked down, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Now you're just being insolent General. Sometimes I wonder why we made you and your brother Generals. But, I can lower your rank…"

"No matter what you say, you will never make me…"

"Lower your ranks." One of Vela's biggest dreams was to become a General, but now she was, she realized her quick temper may have it taken away.

"Damn you… Damn you…" She said angrily. She quietly sat down still with her angry frown on. As she sat, the room was still silent. People were still staring at her. "What!?" She snapped.

"Ahem…" The leader said, trying of draw back the attention to all the other officers. "Now where were we?"

"I know! Let's stop wasting our time and breathe arguing," Jumped one Senior Officer "And split Jet Force in half. Send the first squadrons to see if it's alright to check out Ardahara."

"But we bombed Arproda City! They couldn't have survived…"

"But they did. They must have built a new city somewhere on that planet." At that very moment when Galatea spoke, Juno noticed one of the officers doing suspicious activities: He was constantly looking into his bag. Vela noticed too. The other officers were too busy talking to take notice. Vela noticed another federal officer doing the same thing. She nudged Juno. "Hey, those two geezers are doing something weird." She whispered to her brother.

"I know." Replied Juno. "We'll check it out later."

The Jet Force Leader agreed with the Officer's idea.

"Good, we'll try that then." He replied. Juno and Vela saw the two other officers saying something into their bags. But no one could hear what. Soon the meeting was over. Juno and Vela kept an eye on those two officers they were suspicious of. 

"Thank you everyone." The leader said. "You are now all dismissed. You will be informed what half you are as soon as we figure out who's doing what."

As they left the room, Juno then went back to Lupus.

"There's something fishy going on, boy," Juno said to him, rubbing Lupus's head. "We're gonna check it out."

Slowly and stealthily, Juno and Lupus followed one of the officers they were suspicious of. Vela did the same with the other. They followed them back to their rooms. 

Back at the Arproda Palace, Zepter receives news from his agents. 

"So, the humans are attempting half by half cover strategy on Ardahara? Good, just as planned." He said. "My two agents are the most experienced Morph Arprodas around. I've also got another two professional spies on Caspia, spying on the Star Marine and Sectara meeting." The Morph Arprodas he was talking about were special Arprodas only Zouvia can give birth to, who can transform into anything they see; they're just the operatives for the job. 

"What if your spies get caught?" Zouvia asked as she carried on to stroke her psychopathic carnivorous reptilian pet Lightning.

"They just have to tap their feet twice, sending a distress signal. My troops outside Jet Force Base will break in and get them out. The agents have taken a pill to prevent any pain from torture, so they will not talk. I've got a third agent in the Jet Force Base… The best agent ever. He will make sure everything goes smoothly." The Arprodas would never talk anyway, as they were absolutely loyal to Zepter and Zouvia.

"Your plan seems full proof Zepter." Zouvia commented.

"It was all very carefully planned you see. I got more and bigger surprises for Jet Force later."

Like his big sister, Zepter was no fool. He anticipated what might happen if his plan went wrong, and he seemed to always have a solution for it.

Meanwhile, the two officers Juno, Lupus and Vela were suspicious of went into their rooms. Juno went for the one on the right and Vela went for the one on the left. Vela stood outside the door of her man and listened. The man looked into his bag and pulled out a laptop. It was a communicator. He switched it on and the face of Zepter was on the screen. 

"Yes, Zepter, the meeting is over." The man reported, Vela heard outside.

"Zepter?" Vela thought to herself. "Then Juno was right! They are Arprodas."

"Good." Zepter replied the man. "Report back here, my agent." The agent then transformed himself back into an Arproda. 

"God, its hard work pretending to be a human." The agent said to himself.

"Don't forget to turn back into a human before you leave." Zepter reminded him. "Agent No.2 is still here?"

"Yes general."

"Rendezvous with him and the drop ship is waiting for you outside the base."

"I won't let you down, general." The agent closed the laptop and placed it back inside. He yawned before re transforming himself into the human. "Time to leave with Agent No.2." He said to himself.

"Drop ship? Transforming into humans?" Vela wondered to herself. "Of course, Morph Arprodas! But how did they get past the scanners?" At that very moment, Vela head footsteps come from the door. "Uh-oh!" She rushed away from the door silently. The door opened, out came the man she followed, or in other words, Morph Arproda. As soon as the disguised Morph Arproda left the room and locked the door, Vela came out her hiding place behind the wall. The Morph Arproda walked away. Vela went up to the door, pulled out her pistol, and blasted the lock. She then kicked the door in. She looked inside the room and everything seemed normal: the room was a bent rectangular shape, with two halves, a kind of r-shaped. Everything was normal about the first half of the room, which consisted of a couple of sofas. The second half was more suspicious, but it still looked normal with a desk and a red chair, with a computer, and a wardrobe behind. It was just a normal Jet Force office. She then went to investigate further. She looked in the wardrobe, and as soon as she opened the wardrobe door, a body of the same man the Arproda was transformed as fell out, and of course, was dead. Vela jumped back in surprise. Obviously, The Arproda had killed him. This just proves that the other identical man is definitely a Morph Arproda in disguise form. Just as she was about to turn around to leave, she heard footsteps coming her way: The Morph Arproda was returning! She realised as the Arproda had already almost entered the room she had no time to put the corpse back in the wardrobe. She crept back to the first half of the room and hid behind the sofa. While the Arproda was still in the shape of that man, he stared at the blasted lock curiously. He shook is head and walked right past Vela to the second half of the room to investigate further, he saw the body he killed out of the wardrobe. He now knew someone was still in his room. He pulled out his pistol with a silencer placed on it. He went back to the first half of the room. He found nothing. Until, he looked behind the sofa.

"Hi there!" Vela said to him. The Arproda froze in surprise. Vela gave him a blow in his insect face, knocking him backwards and dropping his gun, then he turned back into his true form, a black Arproda. Vela picked the gun up. The Arproda made no second chance.

"I'm outta here!" Squealed the Morph Arproda.

"Oh no you don't!" Vela protested. But the Arproda dashed for the window, flew up and smashed threw it. Vela began shooting at the Arproda, but the Arproda was such a skilled flyer he dodged left and right to evade the shots. He smashed threw the window and flew off.

"Ugly bastard!" Vela shouted, as she waved her fists at the Arproda, still making shots at him. She then makes her way back to report the news to the Leader.

Meanwhile, Juno and Lupus stood outside Arproda Agent No.2's door. Agent No.2 also had a Laptop communicator. 

"I have spoken to Agent No.1 already," the voice of Zepter was heard. "You shall rendezvous with him as planned."

"There have been a few people watching me suspiciously in the meeting, I think it was those Geminis." The Agent replied.

"Juno, Vela and Lupus?" Zepter asked.

"I think so." The Arproda answered.

"The Gemini squadron: The troublesome three. Vela is the one Zouvia mostly wants dead. Right, after meeting up with Agent No.1, you both shall follow them. Wait for them to arrive at a more private area, then kill them." Zepter ordered him.

"Yes Sir." The Morph Arproda replied.

"If you can only kill one of them," Zepter added, "Make sure it is Vela. An enemy of the Arprodas should be killed anyway."

"Did you hear that boy?" Juno said to Lupus. "Let's go in!" Juno pulls out his machine gun out of his suit. The Arproda inside was still in shape of his true form. He quickly hid himself. Juno kicked down the door and barged in with Lupus. There was no sign of the Arproda. Juno pointed his gun in the room in all directions. Lupus was sniffing around. Outside a window of the room, the Arproda hid, ducking down out of view. He pulled out his pistol and fitted it with a silencer. The Arproda slowly poked at the top of the window. He gunned for Juno, pointing his gun directly at his head. Lupus was still sniffing, until he smelt Arproda. He looked up and saw the Arproda pointing the gun at Juno. The Arproda was already pulling the trigger slowly and silently. Lupus knew he had to do something before the Arproda's pistol fired. He saw the hatch of window. He barked, taking both Juno's and the Arproda's attention. Lupus shot the window hatch, causing it to fall on the Arproda's head. Juno looked straight away at the Arproda and gave it a hard punch in the head, knocking the Arproda out.

"Good job, boy!" Juno said to Lupus, patting his head. "You saved me back there." Juno drags the unconscious wasp, with Lupus holding him with his teeth, to the Jet Force Leader's room. He hears Vela's voice, shouting:

"I have evidence! The dead body that was in the wardrobe!"

"What? Not you killing him by mistake by your lethal temper?"

"No!" Vela argued back. "There's proof that the Arproda killed him! Arproda sting wounds!"

Juno knocks on the door.

"Come in." Replied the voice of the Jet Force Leader. Juno opens the door and finds that Vela had already reported a Morph Arproda here. Vela and the Jet Force see the unconscious Morph Arproda Juno and Lupus dragged with them.

"See! I told you! I told you!" Vela yells at Jet Force Leader, gesturing towards the Morph Arproda. "There's my evidence, you fool!"

"Alright! Alright! Calm down Vela." The Jet Force Leader replied. "What happened with you, General?"

"Well," Juno explained, "Me and Vela saw something suspicious with those two officers, we followed them back. Vela went after one; Lupus and me went after the other. The one Lupus and me went after is right here: An Arproda all along. We overheard intentions of killing us. Me and Lupus went in and captured him here."

"Unlike letting him escape like Vela." The Leader remarked.

"Hey!" Vela snapped. "He would have escaped if you dealt with him too! You know how hard it is trying to shoot an Arproda when it's in flight!"

"Yeah right." The Leader commented.

"She's right!" Juno defended his sister. "You've never fought an Arproda before, have you?"

"Errr… No…" Replied the Leader.

"And you're still sceptical of Vela, yes?"

"Err… Yes?" Relied the Leader.

"Then don't pick on her! If the federal Leader finds out…"

"The federal leader won't be here for a long time…" The Jet Force Leader said.

"What?" Juno and Vela both shout.

"Err… Nothing!" Juno and Vela give him dirty looks. "Let's get that agent in there!" They pick the Arproda agent up both ends. They carry him into a white room. "Leave me with him!" The Leader said to Juno, Vela and Lupus. 

"Why?" Juno asked.

"Don't question me! Do as your told." Juno and Vela made no arguments as the Leader had power over them both. Juno and Vela walk out and shut door behind them. The Leader gets a jug of water and pours it over the Arproda agent. "You alright, Agent No.2?" The Leader asked. 

"Yes, Agent Zero…" Replied the Arproda agent. The Jet Force Leader was the elite agent of the not two anymore, but three Morph Arproda agents!

"Those fools felled for our plan. Can they be any more dumb?" Gestured Agent Zero.

"That's vertebrates for you, Sir." Agent No.2 replied.

"Don't worry about Agent No.1. He escaped. We'll meet up with him later." Agent Zero confirmed. Agent Zero pulls out his Laptop, and transforms himself back to an Arproda. He looks like the other two Morph Arprodas, except he was a little larger and had a colonel military hat on. "This is Colonel and Agent Zero, General. We have completed our mission. But the Geminis caught two of us."

Then Zepter answered on the communicator: " I knew those Geminis would be a problem," Replied Zepter, "I will send the squads to get you out. Just tap your feet as you were told if you were caught. Then the Squadrons just outside the Base will break in and get you out."

"Of course my General." The Agent Zero replies. Agent Zero ends message. He then taps his feet together twice. A distress message was sent to the Arproda squad just outside the Jet Force base.

"They're in trouble!" The captain of the Arproda squad exclaims. "Time to move in and prepare assault on the Jet Force Base."

"The Squads should move now," Agent Zero, or Colonel Zero confirms. "Those Jet Force humans had no idea I disabled their scanning systems when we got here."

"I never seen a race that is so retarded!" The Agent No.2 cackles silently. Colonel Zero transforms himself back into Jet Force Leader. "I better go back now." Colonel Zero disguised as the Jet Force Leader comes out the room. Juno then walks up to him to make sure things went swell between him and the Arproda agent.

"So Sir, did he talk?" Juno asks. 

""Yes general, he talked." The disguised Agent Zero replies, almost cackling. Juno then walks away, knowing he shouldn't ask the Leader things like: "What did he say?" He just left.

"The Leader is acting very strangely recently," Juno thinks to him. Then, Colonel Zero laughs, knowing the Arprodas are going to attack the Jet Force base to get them out soon, thinks: 

"It's gonna be all over soon for you, you foolish creatures." 


	4. Jet Force Under Attack

GANATEREAN WAR #2 ****

JFG GANATEREAN WAR #2

SOLAR PRISONERS

By Sirunus (Chris Jones)

Author's notes: Jet Force Gemini and all of it's characters from this story (Juno, Vela, Lupus, the Drones, Mizar, King Jeff, Barry, Magnus, Midge and Amazing Mining Mole Bros. etc) are owned by and trade marks of Rareware. I do not make money from this story, so don't sue me. The Arprodas, Sectaras, the Ganaterean Solar System, Ellie Ratrox & Star Marine belong to me.

___________________________________________________

****

PHASE 3: JET FORCE UNDER ATTACK

The Arproda drop ship hovers and then lands near Jet Force Base.

"Destroy all the humans in the Jet Force head quarters and bring back the other agents and return them here!" Ordered the Arproda Captain on the Drop ship. The Arproda squadron whom received the message from Colonel Zero outside the Jet Force Base began to move in. They fly over the electrified fence. They then stealthily duck behind trees near the base so guards on the watchtowers don't see. One Arproda in the squadron pulls out a highly poisonous crossbow. It aims it carefully at a guard on the first watchtower. The Jet Force guard on the watchtower sees them, but it was too late. A bolt is fired from the crossbow and it penetrates through the guard right in the chest. The guard holds his chest in pain, and causes him to spin out of control. He collapses and tumbles down the watchtower. The guards on the other watchtower did not notice, until they also got filled with bolts. 

"Sargent, lead us in." Ordered the Arproda Lieutenant. The Sargent pulls out a silenced pistol and a stun bomb. He walks slowly and silently behind the watchtower. He then sees a couple of Jet Force guards walking down his way. Suddenly, the Arproda Sargent lobs the smoke grenade. It explodes into dense smoke. The two guards cover their mouths and cough. Then the Arproda Sargent pumps bullets into them both.

"Let's go!" Shouted the Arproda Sargent.

Meanwhile back inside the Jet force Base, Vela and Juno along with Lupus are getting more and more suspicious of the Leader.

"The Jet Force Leader isn't always as horrible as this, is he?" Juno asked Vela.

"I dunno," Vela answered biting into an orange, "I never took any notice."

"What?" Juno said back. "He would usually tell us what the prisoners he made talk said, and he usually wants to accompanied when he's torturing."

"Hey, you're right," Vela replied. "He is acting a little weird. Must be a bad day or…"

"Or what?" Juno asked.

"I shouldn't say." Vela answered.

"Tell me, Sis," Juno said to her.

"Maybe he's a Morph Arproda…" She answered back.

"A what?" Juno said back in surprise. 

"I told you I shouldn't have said." Vela said in a soft tone. "Me gossiping about him like that."

"Maybe you're right." Juno surprisingly answered.

"I am? Juno, I was exaggerating. He's probably not a…" Before she could finish, Juno went on about an idea.

"That's it! We've got to find a way to prove he is an Arproda!" He exclaimed.

"But how?" Vela asked.

"You know how much the Arprodas love sugar, don't you?" Vela figured out what Juno's plan was.

"Of course! We give him a sac of sugar and see if he eats it all! If he does, he's an Arproda!"

"Exactly!" Juno confirmed.

"Let's try it now!" Vela said in hype.

The bright pair of twins and their dog goes up to the Jet Force kitchen.

"Oi! Do you have permission in my kitchen?" The chef asked. Juno and Vela just ignored him and just grabbed a sac of sugar. "Hey!" Yelled the chef. "Come back! Jet Forcers eat healthy stuff!"

Juno and Vela go back to the white room the Jet Force leader took the Morph Arproda in.

"Don't worry! Those fools don't know what's coming to them!" Agent Zero said still disguised as the Jet Force Leader, freeing Agent No.2 by untying the energy ropes.

"I hear footsteps!" Agent No.2 warned Zero.

"Oh shit! Put these back around you!" Shouted Zero, quickly tying Agent No.2 again. Juno, Vela and Lupus come in without knocking, or in other words, barging in.

"What-do-ya-want?!" The Jet Force Leader snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Juno then holds the sac of sugar. 

"I got a little present for you!" Juno said. Both the disguised Agent Zero and Agent No.2 stare at the sac, drooling. They were falling for it.

"SUGAR!!! Give it here now!" Zero demanded.

"Knock yer self out." Vela said. Zero jumps at the sac, ripping it open in not the way a human would. He then pours all the sugar down his mouth, licking his mandibles in delight. 

"Delicious!" Zero commented.

"I want some Sir!" Agent No.2 requested as he tried to free himself, trying to make Zero feel sorry for him. 

"I'm higher rank than you! I get all the sugar!" Zero replied to him, gulping what was left of the full large sac of sugar.

"Awww…" Said Agent No.2 sadly.

"So you are an Arproda!" Juno said to him, with Juno, Vela and Lupus pointing their pistols at him.

"Wha-?" Zero said in surprise. He then realized he fell for a trick! "So you figured out who I really am? How clever… For humans… Heh heh…" He transforms into his true form which is a monstrous black wasp. 

"Shut up you stupid little wasp." Vela said.

"My real name is Agent or Colonel Zero. " Zero introduced the real him "Hang on—you're little bitch 2, aren't you!"

"WHAT!" Vela said in anger.

"Zouvia's and Zepter's nickname for you is little bitch 2. Suits you doesn't it? Zepter wants you dead, little bitch." Zero said insolently.

"Son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you right now, you shit headed bastard!" Vela yelled, pointing her gun at Zero.

"You are a touchy little tart aren't you? Don't worry, touchy little tarts such as you get the most horrible deaths. Very soon, you will." Zero said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Juno and Vela both shout together.

"Your end is near, Jet Force!" Zero cackled with an evil grin.

"Eh?" Said Juno. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the entire Jet Force building. While the explosion distracted Juno, Vela and Lupus, Zero untied Agent No.2, then he ran off with him. 

"See ya later alligator!" Zero shouted out them as he flew off with Agent No.2.

"Damn! We let him get away!" Juno said as he cursed himself. Suddenly, his communicator flashed. "This is General Juno." Juno answered the call. It was Galatea.

"Generals Juno and Vela!" Shouted Galatea on the communicator "We're under attack! Report to my office immediately!"

All the Jet Force teams rushed to their posts immediately. Hostile Arprodas pour in and shoot and kill the two Jet Force guards on the platform, causing them to fall off. Jet Forcers start blasting at Arprodas. The Arprodas returned the fire, hitting one of the Jet Forcers, then another, then another. The Jet Forcers tried their best to hit the Arprodas, but the Arprodas were already in flight, dodging left and right to evade the lasers. The Jet Force Soldier fighting the Arprodas slowly went one by one. The Arprodas were armed with grenade launchers and machine guns. They launch some grenades at some Jet Forcers and blew them up. A couple of Arprodas fly towards two Jet Force fighters. The Jet Forcers were making shots at the Arprodas. The shots hit one Arproda who fell to the ground. The other Arproda swooped down and picked up one of the Jet Force Soldiers. The other soldier tried his best to help his friend, but it was no use. The Arproda flew back to the remaining Jet Forcer on the ground, carrying the Jet Forcer's fellow soldier. As soon as the Arproda swooped over him, he torn his captured Jet Forcer in half, causing the poor Jet Forcer's blood and guts to spill all over his friend bellow. 

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Screamed the Jet Forcer. He tried to shoot the Arproda down to avenge his friend, but the Arproda was too quick. The Arproda just dropped a grenade on him. More and more Jet Force soldiers rushed to the scene, ducking behind crates, and poking over them to shoot. But unfortunately, the Arprodas just flew over them and launched grenades at them and the explosion of the grenades blasted them apart. Many explosions shattered the place. Some more Jet Forcers arrived, but one of them already had their chest exploded by Arproda machine guns. The Arprodas were mowing down nearly all the Jet Forcers quickly. Galatea with Juno, Vela and Lupus prepare to battle. They then rush into the battle zone, and they saw lasers cause explosions everywhere. They duck behind some crates some distance away from the Arprodas. They were horrified to find most of the Jet Force teams killed. The Arprodas were strong adversaries. 

"Use Homing Missiles to shoot em down!" Galatea suggested. So that's what they did. The missiles locked on to the Arprodas and fired away. The missiles chased the Arprodas but eventually hit them. The idea worked. The Arprodas were getting close to them, but the missiles hunting them down kept them occupied. When things seemed to go smoothly for Jet Force in this battle for a change, an Arproda grenade hit the crates they were hid behind, blowing them away. 

"We better get outta here!" Galatea exclaims. Just then, Arproda machine gun fire hits him in the chest and then spurts blood out his mouth. 

"GALATEA!" Juno shouts. Juno then runs as fast as he can towards Galatea, leaving his teammates to fend off the Arprodas with last of their homing missiles.

"Just… Go…" Galatea said to Juno, while Juno was holding him. Then Galatea leaned back and died. 

"He's dead…" Juno said to himself sorrowfully. Juno then went back to fighting Arprodas. But they realized they were all out of ammo.

"Shit!" Vela yelled. 

"Time to abandon this base, I think." Juno said.

"Good idea." Vela replied. They all run to the corridor. They shut the door quickly behind them. Some more Jet Forcers rush into battle. They hid behind crates. The Arproda grenades just blew both the Jet Forcers and the crates away. Jet Forcers tried really hard to hit the Arprodas, but it was no use. More grenades came their way and blew them up.

Back in the corridor the remaining Jet Forcers in the team make a break for it. The captain Juno and Vela saw in the meeting went up to them. 

"They're too strong!" The captain said. 

Not surprising, back outside the corridor all the Jet Forcers were dead. Most of the whole of Jet Force was dead. All that remained was the Arprodas, with Zero.

"STUPID HUMANS!" Zero yells. "C'mon troops, let's move out. Finish the base off with a time bomb, then leave." He ordered. Zero then looked at four Arproda warriors. "You four go take out any remaining Jet Forcers, then get out in five minutes time. We'll pick you up later." Four Arprodas go off to the corridor where Juno, Vela, Lupus and the Captain went down. The others plant a bomb.

Back in the corridor the Captain, Juno, Vela and Lupus were the only Jet Force survivors in the building. But they looked back, and see four Arprodas flying right at them! 

"Quick!" Juno yelled. They all ran down the corridor and the Arproda shots barely missing them. Then Vela rolled out of the way of the shots and blasted one with a trio of rockets. The other three dodged out the way in time. The Arprodas quickly flew over them dropping grenades. All three Jet Forcers scurry about to dodge the constant explosions. Where was the captain? While the three Arprodas were occupied, the Captain ran back down the corridor to see if there were any more survivors. There was not, but he saw the Arprodas leave and a very large and powerful time bomb had been planted! And only one minute remained on it!

"Shit!" Yelled the captain. He ran as fast as he could back to Juno, Vela and Lupus.

All the other Arprodas were already leaving. They were all boarding the ship. Agent No.1 was there also. Both Agents No.1 and 2 greeted each other. All the Arproda troops boarded the drop ship. The drop ship jetted off. Zero pulled out his Laptop communicator. He contacted Zepter.

"Zepter, Sir, this is Zero." He said to him. "Jet Force has been annihilated."

"Good." Zepter replied. "Report back here. Jet Force would have jeopardised our Operation Solar Prisoners. Report back here."

"Affirmative Sir." Zero replied.

Back in Jet Force Base, the Captain shouts:

"Juno! Vela! The place is gonna blow!"

"What?" Vela replied. "But we still got these flying bozos to take care of!" She said while concentrated on evading Arproda shots and hitting Arprodas.

"I'll hold em' off for you while you escape." Juno volunteered.

"But Juno! You can't!" Vela protested. "I'm not leaving you!" 

"Just go Vela!" Juno told her, steering her into the other way. He then turned around and ran the other direction. "HEY OVER HERE!" Juno said to distract the flying insects' attention. He makes shots at them. While they were distracted, Vela, Lupus and the Captain sprinted out the corridor. Vela looked back and saw the Arprodas chase Juno down the corridor.

"JUNO!" Vela screamed. She turned around to run after Juno but Lupus held here back and the Captain dragged her out. She saw a final glimpse of Juno running as fast as he can down the other corridor with the Arprodas hot on his heels. There was nothing she could do now. The Captain, Vela and Lupus sprinted out the base. And not a moment too soon. The base exploded, throwing the trio far away. They got back on their feet, Vela seeing the Jet Force Base in ruins, and her brother? "Juno…" Vela cried. Was Juno dead? 


	5. Solar Prisoners Takes Another Twist

GANATEREAN WAR #2 ****

JFG GANATEREAN WAR #2

SOLAR PRISONERS

By Sirunus (Chris Jones)

Author's notes: Jet Force Gemini and all of it's characters from this story (Juno, Vela, Lupus, the Drones, Mizar, King Jeff, Barry, Magnus, Midge and Amazing Mining Mole Bros. etc) are owned by and trade marks of Rareware. I do not make money from this story, so don't sue me. The Arprodas, Sectaras, the Ganaterean Solar System, Ellie Ratrox & Star Marine belong to me.

****

****

PHASE 4: OPERATION SOLAR PRISONERS TAKES ANOTHER TWIST

Vela ran to the flaming ruins that was once a vital Jet Force Base. 

"JUNO!" She shouted. She looked under the burning rubble, lifting them up and finding fellow Jet Forcers dead underneath. But there was no sign of Juno or any of the Arprodas that went after him. She just couldn't find him anywhere. This is the first time this strong and attractive soldier cried in a long time. She fell to the ground and began to cry. The Captain went up to the grieving twin. She felt lost without her brother. 

"Hey Vela…" He said to her. Vela had her head down onto her lap, and the Captain could hear her sobbing and sniffing. "Look…" The Captain did not know what to say to her! He just let her be. He gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek then backs away. Lupus ran up to Vela and starting licking her and conforts her. The Captain activated his communicator and tried to get in touch with a Jet Force ship patrolling nearby. 

"Hello?" He said. He got in touch with Jet Force Scorpio. "Yes, this is Captain Uerxo, we've been under attack. We need a pick up now; we're at the Jet Force Base which as been annihilated, with many other things…" 

Away from our side of the universe, is another group of galaxies which Humanity wishes to visit but Drones want to invade. But out of all of these fates, it becomes a victim of General Zepter's Operation Solar Prisoners. These were parallel galaxies this time. Except, this was a galaxy where everyone was good: evil was non-existent. But the inhabitance of this foreign peaceful Solar System was going to find out what evil and tyranny is, when Operation Solar Prisoners comes their way. At a lab on the Solar System's parallel Earth, (they had no military forces) a scientist was making a special kind of rocket fuel mined from an aquatic planet. She had a telescope. She looked up and found something very strange.

"Mary-mother of God!" She exclaimed. She rushed out of the lab and told the other scientists: "Look! I've found something weird!" The other scientists followed her back. They looked up the telescope.

"My god!" Exclaimed one. "It looks like a giant hornet!"

"I wonder what it is…" Said another. The first scientist looked up the telescope again. 

"What-the? Wasn't it smaller than that when last looked at it?" She said to herself. Suddenly her jaws dropped and gasped in disbelief. 

"What's wrong?" Asked one of the other scientists. The first scientist didn't respond. She was just there frozen. It was the Arproda ship! The same planetary thieving ship the Peramataria encountered. One of the other Scientists looked up the telescope next to the first scientist. 

"Holy Christ!" He exclaimed. "The chest of that thing has opened and there is some sort of bright light coming out."

This Solar System was Operation Solar prisoners' next victim. The Arproda ship opened its gargantuan chest and a tractor beam and shrinking beam brightly lighted the entire Solar System came out. The Scientists had no idea what was going on. The light blinded them, as they never suffered anything like this before. The Sun and every moon, planet, asteroid and everything that is of this Solar System shrank. They were then pulled in the Arproda ship, just like the Solar System the Peramataria was in. Zepter's ship has yet again captured unknown places; Unknown worlds that will be taken back to his base to join the other "Solar Prisoners". The Arproda ship U-turned and powerful rockets from its feet blasted it off into space from where it whence came. The Arproda ship shrank itself and its contents to the size of a fly. It used its cloaking device and became invisible to both sight and radar. It blasted off at unimaginable speed, all the way to a blue aquatic planet. Meteors came from the blue planet; the Arproda ship dodged them with ease. The Arproda ship heads for the planet. The planet is Sapphire, a beautiful aquatic Ganaterean planet. The Arproda ship headed for an area of Sapphire known as Xeriana Ocean. At the bottom of the underwater canyon, Zepter was in a white technological base, most of it was underwater, but he and the technology were not. Next to Zepter was a control panel. An Arproda Colonel was operating the panel.

"Is anything else near the area?" Zepter asked the Colonel.

"No. No witnesses." The Colonel answered.

"Surface the base and open the Main Tower and decloak Star Thief A." Zepter ordered him.

At a huge and deepest canyon of the ocean a huge cyclone appears. A huge palace suddenly comes out the cyclone, water splashing all around it. The palace opened the top its gargantuan main tower wide. The Arproda ship flew inside the tower and down the tunnel of the palace. The palace was beautiful, silvery and reflected the sea just like a mirror with huge lovely windows and waterfalls. Was this place for real? Actually, it's the military launch base Zepter was in. The base was for the Arproda ship so it can hide safe and undetected underneath the ocean. The Arproda ship switched off its cloaking device and it was once again visible. It resized itself back into its original size of a normal Arproda ship and flew down the inside of the base tower until it got to a mechanical part of it. It was the main part of it, Zepter's base. 

"Clear the underwater launching area." An Arproda voice warned. Arproda divers in the underwater part of the base swim to a platform and lifted onto a floor above the water. Then they went into a protected chamber of the base. The place was white with computers, hover boats, crates, and elevators, and there was a launching pad down in the depths of the main area that was underwater. A lot of the base is, like mentioned before, mostly underwater inside as the Arprodas love swimming and fishing. Only the last few upper levels of the base were not underwater. The main floor and centre of the palace complex is underwater, where the launching pad is. Surrounding the huge underwater centre of the complex is a higher floor that is over or by the water, where all the computers and other main equipment are.

"Area cleared." Confirmed the Arproda voice. "Surface landing pad." A landing pad in the complex comes out of the underwater sectors of the complex. The Arproda ship that looked like an Arproda used the rockets on its feet to steady its landing. It pulls on hard its breaks and lands steadily onto the landing pad. The landing pad with the Arproda ship on it goes back down into the water. Zepter was on this floor with the Colonel. He put on his wet suit, breathing equipment and oxygen tank, and flippers for his feet and wings. His diving squadron also put on their equipment. Then Zepter and his diving team head down steps that lead down into the underwater levels of the complex.

"Prepare diving operation of Solar System extract." Zepter ordered. "Open the water level door." Zepter and his team went down into a corridor. Underneath them was a floor with lots of small holes in it to filter any water that gets onto the floor. There was a large electronic door sealed door before them. The immense door automatically opened and beyond that door was the aquatic part of the base. "Prepare submarine to extract crews and Solar Systems." Zepter ordered. Not far away from Zepter and his crew was an underwater hatch for a small submarine. The hatch opened and out comes a submarine with one of the Arproda diver crewmembers driving. The submarine activated its engine and its propellers began to run. The Submarine began to move downwards into the underwater area of the base.

"Right let's go!" Zepter ordered his team after he saw the Submarine move. Zepter's diving Arproda team in wet suits began to dive in one at a time. As Zepter was the largest, he dived in last. The submarine escorted by the Arproda diving team slowly went down to the underwater launching pad with the Arproda ship. The diving team members swam along with the submarine to the Arproda ship. The Arprodas used their wings like propellers to swim. Soon after the team and submarine arrive at the Arproda ship, the cockpit of the submarine went into a hole of the head of the Arproda ship with a door. The door of the Arproda ship opened and out came the Arproda astronauts for the Arproda ship. The Arproda astronauts climbed into the submarine and sat behind the driver. The door closed and the cockpit went back into its original position. Zepter opened a hatch of the Arproda ship and pulled out a special cylinder like container. It was the captured Solar System. Zepter then put the Solar System into a container of the submarine. Then the submarine and the diving team began to swim back to the surface of the base. At one of the top floors of the base where the hatch of the submarine is, an Arproda corporal orders: 

"Prepare to dock submarine." Soon the submarine went into the hatch. Other Arprodas surrounded the submarine and helped it get on the floor. They then helped the driver and astronauts out of the submarine's cockpit. The floor above that, Zepter and his squad pull themselves out of the water with the help of comrades. Zepter pulls off his oxygen tank and mask, then heads downstairs to the docked submarine. 

"Withdraw captured Solar System." He ordered. A hatch opens on the submarine and a crane pulls out the container, then hands it over to Zepter. Zepter gently takes it upstairs to his room. He takes the lid off the container and then puts the Solar System underneath a tube with a disc on the end. A beam lights up the disc and shrinks the Solar System to the size of a jewel. A magnet like probe uses a tractor beam and takes the Solar System out of the container. The probes then goes to a pendant, opens the transparent gem on it up and places the Solar System inside the pendant with other Solar System. Zepter then goes up to a computer, then types something in. The computer had a list of Solar Systems on it. A cross appears over one name. "Solar system captured." He said to himself. Zepter went over to a communicator. "Sis," He said when he contacted Zouvia, "We have another foreign Solar system. Are you looking forward to your birthday present?"

"I am indeed…" The evil Arproda Empress replied. "In your capable hands, the universe shall be in **our **possession."

"You'll get more than you bargained for." Zepter replied. "See ya later!" Zepter thumped the button on the panel to end his message. As soon as Zepter turned around and was about to leave, his console beeped with another message on the communicator. Zepter thumped the button on the controls. 

"Yes?" Zepter answered.

It was the three Arprodas that chased after Juno down the corridor of the Jet Force Base. "We found this little vertebrate in the Jet Force building." One of them answered. She was holding up Juno in her insect hands, and Juno was out cold. "We think he's the twin of the whore who is going to destroy the **Wasp Empire**."

Zepter clutched his fist. "Good…." He said, sitting down and leaning in his seat. "We hold him hostage: The ransom will be Vela. We all know how much Vela loves her brother… Then the bitch will be in our hands at last. I don't give a shit about that little twat, it's his twin sister I want dead." 


	6. Suspense

****

JFG GANATEREAN WAR #2

SOLAR PRISONERS

By Sirunus (Chris Jones)

Author's notes: Jet Force Gemini and all of it's characters from this story (Juno, Vela, Lupus, the Drones, Mizar, King Jeff, Barry, Magnus, Midge and Amazing Mining Mole Bros. etc) are owned by and trade marks of Rareware. I do not make money from this story, so don't sue me. The Arprodas, Sectaras, the Ganaterean Solar System, Ellie Rantrox & Star Marine belong to me.

****

Welcome to #2 Solar Prisoners! Please review!

___________________________________________________

****

PHASE 5: SUSPENSE

NEW MACHINE: ARPRODA STARFIGHTER: A swift and armoured military Arproda fighter ship, armed with twin machine guns on both wings and one homing missile launcher on the nose. One Arproda pilot in a technological cockpit drives it.

It's the time now that Star Marine and Jet Force reunite. After sending out a distress call and then being picked by Jet Force Scorpio, the captain named Uerxo, along with Lupus and Vela head for their friendly but yet dangerous destination, the Ganaterean System. A pilot of the Jet Force Scorpio flew their ship. Uerxo went into the cockpit.

"So, how's she doing now?" He asked the pilot. The pilot, named Roy, gave him thumbs up sign. "Good…" Uerxo replied. "Let's blast to Star Marine Caspia base!" The ship's thrusters were not working at first, but thanks to the mechanic named Dan, they were as good as new. The ship's rockets pulled out and fired the ship towards the Ganaterean System.

Meanwhile, Zepter was in his silvery chamber in his villa on an island near his hidden base.

At her palace, Zouvia sat back in her chair, watching fire-fighters exterminate the savage fires of the Jet Force Base in satisfaction on the human news.

"Perfect…" She exclaimed. "The federation have suffered a great blow. Summon General Zepter."

In his villa, Zepter proceeded with his next intention. Then, his communicator bleeped. He thumped the button, and talked to a comrade lieutenant.

"What is it, lieutenant?" He asked.

"The empress has summoned you, sir…" The lieutenant replied. "You must report at once."

"All right. Send my craft over and to Zouvia's Palace." Zepter went outside his villa. Arproda troops were in the firing range, shooting targets and lobbing knifes at them. One Arproda even had a rocket launcher, which blew the target up into a million pieces. Zepter stepped onto a large black craft, which took off within an instant. The craft jetted past icy asteroids, which constantly collided together. The ship blasted the rocks out of its path.

Meanwhile, back on Jet Force Scorpio ship, the two Jet Force Geminis and captain were still discussing the fate of Juno.

"He can't be dead!" Vela said to herself. "He pulled through many situations like that back in the Jet Force Base, so why not now?"

"Hardly had much time to escape." Uerxo told her.

"Yes, I know that!" She snapped at him. "But I bet he's still out there! I bet he is!"

"Maybe." Uerxo said. "We can try searching for him, but it probably would be a waste of time."

"Waste of time? Waste of time?" Vela exclaimed angrily. "Nothing for Juno is waste of time you retard! Juno is an intergalactic hero! Anything for my twin bruv is worth it!"

"Okay, okay. I get the picture now." Uerxo said, trying to calm her. "But you do realize his chances of surviving was pretty much slim?"

"What? There was no trace of his body or any of the Arprodas' bodies anywhere!" She said to him.

"Probably was vaporised." He said back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot something." Vela said, walking up to Uerxo in a sexy way.

"Now what would that be?" He asked her, excitedly.

"This!" Suddenly, Vela clutched her wrist, pulled it back along with her arm, and then threw a powerful punch, right into Uerxo's face. Uerxo, after taking the wicked blow, fell off the back his chair, holding his nose in pain. He removes the hand from his face, and he realized his hand was covered in blood. He then found out his nose was bleeding.

"What was that for?" Uerxo shouted at her angrily.

"For being so doubtful about my brother's life, and for that dirty, rotten, filthy kiss you gave me. I don't even like you, you smelly prick!"

"I just tried to confort you, and it was only a little kiss!" Uerxo explained. "Anyway, I was only suggesting what might of happened to him. I wasn't saying it _did _happen and anyway I'm being so doubtful because…"

"Because?" Vela yelled at him for the answer.

"Because… Because…" Uerxo tried to explain.

Vela then jumps to conclusions. "Because you're jealous of him! That's why, isn't it!"

"Hey! I'm no way jealous of him!"

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying!"

Lupus, confused of watching the two arguing, went to get his translator, so he could have his say. He would need a human to put it on for him, though. But as soon as he went out the room, without Vela or Uerxo realising, an alarm siren sounded. 

"What the-?" Vela exclaimed. Arproda Starfighters were attacking the ship! A female voice announced:

"Danger! Danger! All Troopers to their posts! Get pilots to their crafts!"

"Oh shit." Vela said to herself. "They must of come for me." Vela, Uerxo and Lupus take their weapons and magazine clips from the table and jump into combat.

Meanwhile, Zepter's black ship arrives at Zouvia's Palace. It lands on the landing pad near a giant hallway to Zouvia's throne room of pure platinum. Zepter walks out of the ship and down the hallway. He walks towards the door escorted by three Arproda guards. One of the Arprodas pushes a button next to the door to the Arproda Empress' throne room. A computer screen comes out of the right side of the door. It's filled with stactic, but it then clears to an Arproda face. 

"Yes?" One of Zouvia's bodyguards answered.

"General Zepter is here to see the Empress." The Arproda guard answered.

"Come in."

As the door opens before him, Zepter sees his older sister sat on her throne, looking down on him. He also saw the large computer screens that came out of their hatches scattered around the throne room with many faces of other major senior Arproda army officers on them. The bodyguards step aside to make way for Zepter.

"Zepter," Zouvia began. "You've captured Juno Gemini and holding him prisoner?"

"That's correct, Empress." Zepter answered her. "Our next intention is to exchange him for Vela, if all goes wrong."

Zouvia leaned forward. "I'm listening…" She told him.

"We've already sent a squadron of crack Starfighters to get her. Vela and her friends are currently on their way to planet Caspia. Arproda troops will dock onto the ship and kill her. We detected them leave approximately 4 hours ago. We launched the armada about 2 hours ago. They should be meeting about now." Zepter explained.

"So the trap is set for her on her journey to Caspia?" Asked Zouvia.

"Yes. Once we kill Vela, Juno will be killed shortly after, or maybe we'll show him his sister's death."

"Vela's death is to be humiliating and horrid for her."

"Of course. Probably being done as we speak. Oh, our last operation was a success, by the way."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You should have a large collection of miniature worlds very soon."

"That will be all Zepter."

"Thank you Sis." Zepter turns around and marches off. He boards the black shuttle again, and as he did, he cackled to himself: "We'll eliminate the humans too, along with the Sectaras, then all races will be under our rule."

Back on Jet Force Scorpio ship, explosions rocked the bowels. Soldiers were at their gun turrets, blasting away at the Arproda Starfighters. The fight between Scorpio and Arproda squadron continued. The Arproda fighter crafts U-turned and blasted away at the ship, causing damage to the armour and caused explosions in the ship. The Scorpio ship turrets hit one or two of the Arproda Starfighters, causing them to spin out of control. But two of the fighters looped and blasted at the turrets. Two turrets were destroyed. But only three guns remained. The remaining turrets locked on and shot down a couple of the fighter crafts. But more Arproda fighters fired missiles and destroyed all three turrets. Then the enemy fighters began firing savagely at the ship, explosions rocking unpleasantly its bowels. 

"We're getting our asses kicked!" Uerxo exclaimed.

"Not if I can help it!" Yelled Vela, as she ran to her space suit.

"Vela- what the hell do you think you're doing?" Uerxo shouted, as Vela puts the suit on and reloads her Tri-Rocket Launcher.

"I'm going out into space to blast those bastards!" Suddenly, a savage explosion throws them both across the room. "Uggh! Quick! You make sure they don't take the ship! I'm going out there!" Vela told him as she put her helmet on.

"But Vela… That would be suicide."

"I'm going out there whether you like it or not. See ya around!" Vela then spins around and dashes down the corridor.

"Vela!" Uerxo screamed. But it was too late. She had already left him. "Well, I certainly hope she knows what she's doing…" He muttered to himself. He loads his Assault Rifle and runs down, followed by Lupus.

Vela arrives at the hatch that launches her out into space. She straps on her jetpack, and helmet and oxygen tank.

"Every woman for herself." She said. She straps herself on the plank of metal in the launching hatch. The plank pulls her in the hatch. The door seals tightly behind her. She pushes the button on her right. Then a female voice announces:

"Prepare to launch space trooper in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Here goes nothing…" Vela thought to herself.

"1… Ignition!" Then the straps undo themselves and the hatch throws Vela out into space. Vela then activates her Jetpack. She then manoeuvres towards the Arproda Starfighters. The remaining six Arproda fighters were already blasting their way down to the bowels of Jet Force Scorpio ship.

"Time to blow their asses!" Vela said to herself. She aimed carefully at an Arproda Starfighter, and fired a trio of rockets, which she timed carefully for the rockets on a correct collision course. The rockets hit their mark, blowing a hole in the fighter. The fighter then spins wildly out into space.

"Bingo!" Vela cheered to herself. But her victory was only momentary. The pilot Arprodas inside their Starfighters saw one of them get blown away by rockets and detected a small figure on their radar. One of the Arproda pilots contacted the others.

"Arproda 2. Come in Arproda 2."

"Yes Squad Leader." The other Arproda pilot answered.

"There's apparently a human firing Tri-Rockets at us at 360 degrees. Let's terminate it."

Five Arproda Starfighters turn 360 degrees and head straight for Vela!

"Oh Shit!" Vela thought to herself. She used her Jetpack and blasted away from the Starfighters. 

"I see target… Dead ahead…" One Arproda voice confirmed.

"Lock on target and destroy the pathetic vertebrate." Said the squad leader. All the Arproda Starfighters ready their machine guns. They start blasting away at Vela, and Vela flinched in terror. Thankfully Vela was such a small target. All of the shots hissed past her. "Damn it!" One of the Arprodas said frustrated. "It's too small to hit!"

"Alright," The squad leader said. "Use your missiles. Make them count." Suddenly all the Starfighters hold their fire. But their noses were facing Vela.

"Uh-oh." Vela said to herself. "I don't like the look of this."

"Target locked on." One of the Arproda pilots confirmed. "Fire at will!" Then, all the Arproda Starfighters began firing missiles, and all of these missiles were seeking Vela.

"Oh crap!" Vela shouted to herself. She quickly swoops under as a couple of missiles only just missed her. But the other missiles were coming straight at her from the other angle! She loops and again, these missiles only just missed their target. She flies away from them but they quickly catch her up as they chased her around, but all of a sudden Vela spins around and blasts one of the missiles. But the others head for her, and quickly ducked out of their way just in time. Two missiles still followed her, then the missiles separated. Vela then stayed still. The missiles, one on the left and one on the right headed straight for her. But they fell for her trick. She blasted out the way _just_ in time and tricked the missiles to destroy each other. But all the other missiles chased her.

"Shit!" Vela screamed. She jetted away from them as fast as she could. But it was no use. The missiles were hot on her heals. But Vela then saw one Arproda Starfighter above her. Vela then had an idea. She quickly jetted upwards and grasped onto the bottom of the Starfighter. "I hope this works." She muttered to herself. Then all the missiles headed for her and the Starfighter. The pilot of the Starfighter looked downwards as he heard the missiles get closer. He sees the missiles come at him!

"Err, calling all pilots. " he said to his fellow Arprodas on the communicator. "Why are the missiles heading for me?" Just at that moment Vela blasted off the ship. The other Arprodas saw her. But then the missiles blew the Starfighter she hanged onto up. There was a very large explosion. The Arproda, quite literally, was vaporised. The force of the explosion blew Vela away towards the Starfighters! Vela then crashed into the windscreen of one of the Starfighters. The pilot looked at her in disgust. Then he said to the other Arproda Starfighter Pilots, 

"Isn't that the little bitch that our Empress Zouvia has been wanting dead for so long?" Then, all of a sudden, Vela pushed herself away from the cockpit window of the Starfighter and waved goodbye to the pilot. She then whipped out her Tri-Rocket Launcher and blew the pilot and the cockpit up. A savage flare shot up from the Starfighter as bits of glass, metal and Arproda float off into space. 

"Two down, three to go." Vela cheered. The remaining fighter crafts realized that it was Vela.

"That's our target!" The squad Leader said. "Kill it at all costs!" All the Arproda Starfighters began firing at Vela. They fired Missiles, Machine guns bullets and tried even to ram her. She dodges the shots left and right. But one Arproda Starfighter looped right in front and was about to shoot her when the pilot cackled:

"I got you now you little bitch!" But Vela blasted the hell out of the Starfighter. She used her bad temper to reduce this Arproda Fighter Ship to dust. Only two were left now. The squad Leader ordered the last other Arproda Starfighter to get her. But before it even had the chance a trio of rockets blasted it apart. The Squad Leader was now extremely annoyed.

"Arrrrrgggggh! I'll kill you, you piece of shit!" He shouted, firing everything at her but the kitchen sink.

"Whoa!" Vela yelled. She dodges left and right, the bullets and missiles just miss her. Then she sees the Squad Leader's Starfighter drive straight towards her, firing all of his weapons. Then, one of the shots winged her in the arm. "Ow!" Vela exclaimed. "Why you dirty bastard!" She screamed at him. But then she looks closely and realises that it wasn't just the Squad Leader inside his ship, but also Colonel Zero! "So it's that prick who may have murdered my brother!" She said. "I'll kill you!" She aims her Tri-Rocket but when she pulled the trigger, she realised she was out of ammo! But she didn't show fear on her face, as the Starfighter got closer and so were its shots. Vela got out her machine gun, without thinking about the pain of her wounded arm, as blood was pouring out of it. She aimed carefully and fired at the cockpit window. Zero and Squad Leader ducked out the way quickly as all the bullets pierced through the window. The Squad Leader still was crouching down on the floor as more bullets pump into the Starfighter cockpit, but he still hangs onto the controls. Zero whips out his Sniper Rifle and says to himself:

"The Empress will be very pleased." But he noticed the broken window was starting to suck them out into space! He just stood up and held on the top of the cockpit window and fired shots and screamed: "Die you bitch!" At that moment, Vela shot an electrical bolt out of the shocker into the cockpit! All the controls began to short circuit, the Squad Leader and Zero flew around in a panic dodging the bolts, then the engine exploded and the Starfighter span out of control, smoke coming out of its back. It then shot down and crashed into Jet Force Scorpio ship. 

"Mission successful!" Vela cheered to herself. But she looks downwards and sees that the Starfighter had actually crashed into the Scorpio Ship! And that Zero and Arproda Squad Leader may of escaped onto the ship. "Dammit!" Vela yells. "I just hope their dead! What the fu-…?" She sees a huge Arproda mother ship attached itself to Scorpio ship! And it was probably already pouring thousands of Arprodas onto the Scorpio Ship! Vela realised she had to get back down there and fast. She jetted down back to the Scorpio ship. "I hope Uerxo and Lupus are okay." Vela muttered to herself. She landed in the hole of the ship. She jetted through and sees the crashed Starfighter that the Squad Leader and Colonel Zero were in. She checks it out. No sign of them anywhere. They must have gotten out. She flies past an automatic door and quickly seals it before she is sucked out. She lands again then removes her Space Suit. She bandages up her wounded arm. She readies her Pistol and hears battle. She runs down the corridor, and finds dead Scorpio members with their blood spilled over the walls! She goes down even further to the entrance of the ship where she sees a hole had been blown through for the Arprodas to dock, and to her horror, finds both Uerxo and Lupus slumped on the floor, with bullet wounds in chests! Both of them were bleeding beyond control. "OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOO!" She screamed. She could not believe her eyes! First Juno, now these two? Who will be next? A salty tear runs down her face. But she hears a moan from one of them, Uerxo. "Uerxo?" Vela said, as she ran up to him. She kneeled by his side.

"Vela… Get out of hear now…" Uerxo warned her.

"I'm not leaving you and Lupus!" She protested.

"Nope, you'll leave together… To hell! Where you vertebrates rightfully belong." Say's a familiar and sinister Arproda voice. Suddenly, Arproda troops surround her, pointing their assault rifles at Vela's heart.

"You!" Vela gestured. It was Colonel Zero.

"Thanks for helping me get onto the ship, by the way," Zero began. "You helped me get here in time to murder all your friends when you shot our Starfighter down. And if I were you, I would have thrown your Jet Force weapon down long ago."

Meanwhile on Spawnship (Is where the Arprodas want Juno held prisoner), Drones receive message. A Drone walks up to Juno's cell.

"The Arprodas want the boy to see the death of his sister."

"Bring him up to the screen. We have orders to kill him after his sister's death." Says the Drone lieutenant.

Back on Scorpio ship, Zero laughs:

"I'm going to give you the most horrid phase of your life. Which will be the end. Empress Zouvia would never forgive me if I let you live. Don't worry, the only one other than us that will know your death is your **brother,**" Vela's brother? So she realises they've been made a fool of, Juno is alive for sure "And a few Drones. But don't worry, you're brother will be joining you in hell very soon. So if you make a mess, no one can help you out this time. Think you and Rantrox can murder our Queen? Goodbye, you little bitch. Take her out and shoot her!" The Arprodas take Vela out into the corridor, two Arprodas grabbed her by the arms. Another Arproda pointed its rifle right at Vela's head, right between the eyes. She shut her eyes tightly. Juno watches from Spawnship, with a Drone gun pointing at his head. Juno sees the Arprodas slowly pull the trigger on his sister.

"You see that boy," A soldier Drone says. "You twins were born together, and you'll die together."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Juno screams. Vela has a second to live. Juno will be killed shortly after. Lupus and Uerxo are probably already as good as dead. Will they survive this time? **Suspense!**


	7. Life or Death?

****

JFG GANATEREAN WAR #2

SOLAR PRISONERS

By Sirunus (Chris Jones)

PHASE 6: LIFE OR DEATH?

The Arproda Soldiers aimed their guns at Vela's head. Vela shut her eyes tightly. They slowly began pulling the trigger. But, to her surprise, a savage flare rampaged through the corridor and an explosion blew into the ship, and the explosion destroyed half of the Arprodas, saving her. The remaining Arprodas flinched in terror. Arproda heads, limbs guts and blood splattered in all directions.

"Take that you bastards!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Damn!" Yelled Zero. "We're going to have to make runner for it! Shit! We were **so **close!

"WE CAN STILL GET HER! In exchange of our lives!" An Arproda Soldier suggested.

"NO way!" Zero protested. "Retreat!"

"We have a job to do, Sir: Don't abandon your purpose for the Empress!" A soldier said.

"Fuck her!" Zero shouted. The Arproda troops gasped.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't- AH!" Zero blasted the Arproda in mid sentence.

"I'm getting out of here!" Zero shouted. "You numbskulls coming or not?"

"As you wish Sir." Zero flew down the corridor like a frightened insect, his antennae waving in the air, with the other mutant wasps close behind him.

"Go on, do a runner, you cowards!" A figure of a lady in shiny green armour walked through the smoke of the all-guns-blazing action she just made. Vela rubs her eyes and was about to make a happy reunion… It was her old friend in the war… **Lieutenant Ellie Rantrox! **Or "Raptor", as she's known to her fellow Star Mariners. 

"Raptor!" Vela gestured. "What are you doing here?"

"Came here to save you of course!" Ellie replied. Vela looks sorrowfully at the severely injured Uerxo and Lupus, who were heartlessly shot by the Arproda soldiers. 

"Are… Are… They dead?" Vela asked, gesturing at her two friends slumped lifelessly on the floor. Ellie kneels down to inspect Lupus' body.

"No…" She replied. Vela was so relieved! "But they require immediate medical attention. MEDICS!" Four medics of the team run down to Uerxo and Lupus and lifted them up onto paramedic beds.

"Please tell me they're gonna be okay!" Vela told Ellie.

"Trust my team. We've covered everything… Ships… Guns… Enemies… Medical..."

"Listen, the Drones have held Juno prisoner somewhere."

"The Spawnship… I've got half my team on the case now!"

"Right! Let's not mess around!" Vela said. Vela looks up at a golden ship that looks like a futuristic space shuttle. "Wow! Is **that** yours?"

"Yep. Climb in." Vela and Ellie board the shuttle. In the back, separated from the lounge, the weapons cache and the bridge the team of doctors to treat military personnel is attending to Lupus and Uerxo. Vela comes into the medical room and runs over to Lupus. 

"He is going to be okay, isn't he?" Vela asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure…" the doctor replied. "He's lost A LOT of blood, and his lung was pierced." Vela saw that the doctor had already placed a bandage over the bullet wound, which was _very _close to his heart! It was a very depressing and distressing sight for Vela. First her parents, now Lupus? The doctor attached a tube from a pint of pedigree blood to Lupus' artery. Lupus led there, struggling to breathe. Suddenly, an alarm sounded over at Uerxo's bed. His blood pressure was dropping dramatically! Uerxo was apparently eternally bleeding… And dying… "I'm sorry…" The doctor said to Vela. "I'm going to have to abandon Lupus for the time being… Your other friend needs me more than your dog does."

"Okay…" Vela accepted. Vela watched Lupus as the recovering laser began repairing his popped lung. Then she starred at Uerxo. Something was wrong…

On the Spawnship, the Drones watched in disbelief. Arprodas running from their vital mission? Juno sighed in relief. Vela was okay! Hey was extremely worried still about Lupus and the captain he saw at the meeting who was shot, though. But what will happen now?

"THAT'S IT!" An angry Drone exclaimed. "Kill the boy at once!"

"No! We can't kill him! General Zepter's coming here shortly to see the enemy twins executed! Zero was supposed to have the female executed without fail!"

"But Zero said that Zepter ordered him to execute Vela right in front of her brother's eyes. Then we kill him"

"No. Zepter die together unpleasantly!"

"Zero's failure means we have to give the male twin back to the Arproda General."

Back on Star Marine ship, two doctors frantically surrounded Uerxo, they tried shocking him again and again, but it was no use. Vela watched with concern. Something was not right… In fact, something is very wrong. But little do they know that the eerily thieving Arproda craft, Star Thief, is heading straight towards them!

Meanwhile, the Arprodas accompanying Zero looked around. Zero contacted Zouvia. 

"Shit…" he cursed to himself. "What have I got myself into?"

"You're going to face the consequences. The Empress does not like failure. She also despises Arprodas running from humans. We made a bad stunt back there Zero." A soldier said. 

"You asked for it!" Zero exclaimed, pulling out his pistol and blasting the Arproda. He told the other troops: "I've got a plan. It's the only way out for us now."

"The only way out for you." Another Arproda soldier said.

"Why are you shit heads being so insolent? I'm your senior commandment!"

"You've failed the Arproda cause. We only retreated because we obeyed your orders, which is the orders the Warlord General gave us. But we are expendable, and so are you. We must sacrifice ourselves for the Arproda empress, but you've "betrayed" her."

"If I go down, I'm taking you dense vertebrate waste down with me!" Zero said. He pulled out his comlink. He was about to insult the intelligence of his leader.

"I've murdered the siblings that will damage your empire **mother, **and now we can continue the General's Operation without interference."

Zouvia sat on her throne and glared at Zero. 

"You are insulting my intelligence, Colonel. The siblings are still alive. You ran from your purpose and now have become like a human: Thinking about their own skins, not their race's. Cowardly, running from your enemies. You are an incompetent fool. And now you will pay the price!"

Zero was shocked and stunned. "N-no! You can't kill me! I'm you're trusted Colonel!"

"You were! But now you're just an Arproda with special abilities with a mind of a human."

"I'm sorry, mistress! I'll get the female sibling next time!" Zouvia sat back on her throne, pondering Zero's humiliating disgrace to the 'great' Arproda Confederation.

"You know Colonel, you better get the job done-or **ELSE**!"

"Yes my Queen, I won't fail you again."

"For your sake Colonel. The Arproda race does not accept fiasco. Get the siblings-NOW!"

"Of course… And while the female was busy searching for us, I took control of the mind of one of her friends. I'll leave him normal for now until he's lead us to the sibling's location, and then, I'll strike! Plus even the human I took control of thinks he's bleeding to death. Poor minded vertebrates!"

"Good. Maybe you haven't messed up that badly with the use of the Arproda psychic mind. Now go and actually resume to your assignment, you stupid wasp!" Zouvia thundered.

"Yes ma'am! Sorry!" The transmission ended.

"She's pretty mad with you still, Sir!" An Arproda said.

"Shut up, you freak!" Zero snapped. 

****

NEXT CHAPTER: UNEXPECTED REUNION


	8. Unexpected Reunion

****

JFG GANATEREAN WAR #2

SOLAR PRISONERS

By Sirunus (Chris Jones)

Author's notes: Jet Force Gemini and all of it's characters from this story (Juno, Vela, Lupus, the Drones, Mizar, King Jeff, Barry, Magnus, Midge and Amazing Mining Mole Bros. etc) are owned by and trade marks of Rareware. I do not make money from this story, so don't sue me. The Arprodas, Sectaras, the Ganaterean Solar System, Ellie Rantrox & Star Marine belong to me.

****

Welcome to #2 Solar Prisoners! Please review!

___________________________________________________

****

PHASE 7: UNEXPECTED REUNION

Another shock… And another shock… And another shock... But it still had no effect. What will become of Uerxo and Lupus? Vela went to observe Uerxo's situation herself. She saw that the wire had been detached from Uerxo's heart! 

"Err, why isn't that thing plugged in?" Vela asked.

"What?" One of the doctors said, "I never took it out."

"Nor me…" Said another. "So he's not dying after all?"

"Nope." 

"But what about that bullet wound?" 

"I've bandaged it." 

"Since when?"

"Since you told me to."

"I never told you to."

"Bah. I thought you checked it out by now."

"What. Who told you I checked it already?"

"He did," said the doctor, gesturing at Uerxo, "Just before he went out."

"I think you ought to check that wound."

"Sigh… Alright then." The doctor peels the bandage off Uerxo's chest quickly, and takes a look underneath his clothes. He has a glimpse at the blood that has stained nearly everywhere on his abdomen. "This blood is fake." The doctor claims.

"What? Are you sure?" The other doctor said as he ran up and slid his finger into the pool of blood. "Son-of-a-bitch. So he's faked the whole thing?" 

"Looks like it. Let me take a look at the wound itself." The doctor lifts his shirt up, and found that a bottle of the "blood" that Uerxo was "bleeding" was pierced by the bullet, and underneath those bottle was a metallic vest that could take any kind of bullet, even at close range. "He's faked it!" The doctor confirms. 

"But why?" Vela asks.

"Because the mighty Arprodas rule over us all!" The voice of Uerxo exclaimed. "Us inferior humans must give our lives to them! Long live Empress Zouvia, the rightful ruler of the universe." Vela stood there in disbelief. Uerxo, the first male out of her flesh and blood she started to _really _like, was a traitor! Or was he?

"He's being controlled by the Arprodas!" One of the doctors exclaimed. "The Arprodas are psychic, and they can use somebody else as a puppet."

"How do you know?" Vela asked. 

"Look at his eyes. They're wide open and are not blinking."

"And so will yours!" Uerxo exclaimed. Uerxo rose from his bed and pulled out pistol. Vela immediately pulled out her Tri Rocket Launcher. But it was too late. Uerxo head-locked one of the helpless doctors and stuck his pistol at his head.

"Now put your gun down otherwise I'll blow this nerd's brain out!"

"You're not going to get away with this..." Vela protested.

"Too late: I already have!" Uerxo said, clutching his grip of the scientist, then fit his pistol with a silencer.

"Captain, don't let the Arprodas control you; let your brain control you." The other doctor told him.

"Oh really! Let's see what bullets in the chest have to say about that!" Uerxo shouted. His Arproda silenced pistol turned away from his hostage's head and shot the other doctor twice: Once in the stomach, another one in the chest. The shots of the pistol were so silent; that the thumps of the bullets impacting on their target were louder than the actual shots themselves. The doctor he shot shrieked in pain as the bullets thudded into him, exploding his chest, and was thrown back into the wall by the force of the bullet velocity. He crashed against the wall and then slid down it to his backside, streaming blood behind him.

"You bastard!" Vela shouted. "You just shot an unarmed civilian! Uerxo, you're not an Arproda!"

Uerxo stuck his pistol in deeper into his hostage's head. "I'm not Uerxo!" He claimed.

"What the hell is going on in here?" One officer shouted as they barged into the room. "Uerxo, what's got into you?" They asked, as they saw one of the doctors slumped against the wall with bloodstains. They immediately pulled out their guns: Automatics, pistols and Uzis. 

"STAY BACK! You don't want further loss of life, do you?" 

"Okay, okay." The officers replied.

"Uerxo, what are you doing?" Ellie asked as she followed the officers in and then saw the dead doctor in a puddle of blood.

"Serving my Empress." He said. 

"Look Uerxo. The Arproda has taken over your body: You need help."

"No."

"You're human,"

"Stop saying that, vertebrate!" He screamed. He began pressing the trigger of his pistol.

"Drop the gun Captain."

"No way! It's going to be all over soon!" He then executes the doctor, as a bullet from his pistol splats into the side of the doctor's head into a bloody mess, instantly killing him. As soon as the others saw the doctor tumble over dead on the floor, they began to shoot at Uerxo. Uerxo immediately dived behind the beds as the bullets hissed past him. He peeked over to return the fire. The officers rolled out of the way, and began blasting away at him again, as bullets hit the side of the bed and caused debris to fly around. Vela didn't want to use her Tri Rockets because it would risk the injured Lupus getting caught in the blast, as he was only a mere metre away the Uerxo. Vela pulled out her JF pistol and fired a couple of shots when Uerxo peered over table to shoot at them every now and again. A couple of officers slowly ran to get around the beds to Uerxo, but are risking getting shot, but with their Uzis they fired constantly as he tried to shoot them. Uerxo got distracted from a gunshot fired by the officers covering the two that had gone round to get him, and the officer tried to hit him over the head with the Uzi. Uerxo, however was an extremely skilled marksman with fast reactions, and turned around to shot the officers. As they fell to the ground, Uerxo picked their Uzis up. He had double Uzi now. He peered over and shot a hail of fire at the officers. One of the officers got hit and fell backwards. The other officers however began avenging their three friendly casualties. But Uerxo kept on moving, diving behind tables for cover. Lupus recovered a bit now first opening his eyes immediately realised what was going. He immediately got up and shook his body. He howled, which distracted Uerxo. As soon as Uerxo was about to shoot Lupus, Vela shot Uerxo in the arm. Uerxo made a foolish mistake for letting his guard down. He then screamed in pain and dropped his Uzis. He held his wounded arm in pain as blood frantically poured out of it; Vela had hit his artery. 

"Thanks boy," Vela said. "But you need some rest." As the officers went over to seize Uerxo, Vela ran up to Lupus. She checked the monitor and could see that he's regained his blood and the air that leaked from his popped lung had been drained. Lupus soon led down again to rest as the recovery laser continued to repair his pierced lung.

"You humans haven't won!" Uerxo screamed. The Jet Force officers grab Uerxo a hand cuffed him. They held a cloth over his wound. "In fact, my capture is meaningless. The Arprodas have already won!"

"What?" Ellie and Vela said simultaneously. "What do you mean?"

"Ma'am! You better take a look at this!" One of the pilots shouted. 

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked running into the cockpit. 

"There's a strange ship heading straight for us! In the shape of an Arproda!" The pilot told her.

"Oh shit. Vela! Come here!" Ellie called out. Vela rushes into the cockpit.

"Yeah? What's happening?"

"Err… Isn't that the ship that steals Solar Systems?" Vela looks on the radar: It was a giant Arproda. She looks out the cockpit window and sees the Arproda craft that was described to her as the planetary thief.

"Oh my god. Get the hell out of her!"

"Yeah. I think you've got a point. Right people. Let's blast off!" The Arproda ship was closing in on them fast!

"Roger." The pilot said. He pulled the lever to start the rockets and to U-turn. But something is wrong. "Ma'am. The thing won't start."

"Crap!" Ellie yelled. The entire ship went pitch black and all electronic systems were disabled: Radar, circuits, computers and the medical machines treating Lupus. Lupus, now well enough to walk around and interact, was woken up by the sound of electronic equipment shutting down. The Arproda ship has sent out an electronic pulse that attacks the electronic. Uncontrollable waves electricity pierced through electronic equipment as the electronic bolt struck the ship and signalled the equipment to shut down, causing the ship to spin wildly out of control. Thankfully most ship walls and floors are insulators for safety reasons. "We're in trouble…" Ellie moaned as the gravity device shut down and exploded causing everyone to float like they were undersea. As she spoke, they were sprayed with an invisible nerve gas. The sedative nerve gas entered the walls of the ship and as they inhaled it, Vela, Ellie, Uerxo, Lupus and all the other officers fell to the ground coughing and lay unconscious… The Arproda ship shot out a yellow and green beam. The yellow beam pulled the ship into the Star Thief and the green beam shrank it. The Arproda shaped craft consumed the ship and closed its gargantuan mouth and blasted off…

Vela slowly opened her eyes. "Vela? Vela? Wake up!" Said a familiar voice. Too familiar for confers in fact. She struggled to sit up, her head was aching and she opened her eyes… Juno! 

"Juno! Juno! Oh thank god! I thought I might not see you again!" Vela hugged her brother, her arms crushing his body as she held him tight. 

"Okay Vela! Okay…" He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Where are we? I better not be where I think I am…" Vela said, as she saw that she was in a force field generated cell.

"Sorry Sis. We are…"

"The Spawnship?"

"No. The Arproda Prison Camp on Tawfret."

"Where's Ellie?" 

"I saw the Arprodas bring her in earlier. I'm not sure."

"Ellie said she's got a squad ready to break into the Spawnship."

"That's not going to help us now…" An Arproda soldier walks up to the cell.

"You two!" It snapped. "Warlord General Zepter wants to give his first and last regards to you." It had a key card for the cell generator. More Arproda troops arrive to escort them. It slotted the key card into the cell generator. The generator faded as the Arproda Troops pointed their guns at them. The Arprodas push the twins past more cells with prisoners of war until they reached a large house. The house was an Arproda military mansion beautifully decorated with carved pictures in the ceilings and paintings. At a point they reached a large room. The Arprodas station the twins on the balcony at the top of the stairs and then tie them up together with an energy rope. Then the ceiling opened up and an energy rope with a hook on the end of it descended upon the twins. The hook gripped the rope that tied the twins together and was claw-like. It lifted them up high above the floor while the floor beneath opened up like a trap door and revealed a pit with hungry Arproda Larvae. Arproda Larvae are flesh eating, carnivorous, horrid grubs that are Arproda children with razor sharp mandibles and large mouths. And they're interested in devouring Juno and Vela. Then, the hook that's holding the twins very slowly began to descend the twins down towards the Arproda Larvae! The twins were the Larvae's next meal? Then, Zepter walks into the room.

"Greetings, Jet Forcers…" Said the giant warlord wasp.

"Zepter," Vela whispered to Juno, "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"Let me do the talking." Juno said. 

"I trusted that you two would die together. Well, look where you are now!" The Arproda General laughed.

"Why do you think that we're threats?" Juno asked innocently.

"Me and my sister have nightmares that Jet Forcers identical to you come in and kill the Arprodas. The Arprodas are psychic, therefore that's foreseeing what will happen if I let you take that path."

"Can there be a peace between our races?" 

"No. Peace. I hate that definition."

"Why are you doing this?"

"We were bred for violence. That's the way we are. Oh, by the way, prepare meet my nephews and nieces." Zepter said, gesturing at the pit of Larvae that Juno and Vela are a fifth of the way down there. "I'm sure they would love to make your acquaintance." The twins were beginning to be lowered down a bit quicker now. "Oh, and lovely weapons. I too have some heavy arms."

"Really? That's very nice. Can we go and see Ellie now?"

"Choose what friend you want to see wisely because it's the last time you'll see him or her in your short life." The twins were now a quarter of the way down to the pit. Uerxo enters the room with Arproda troops and Ellie. Ellie's eyes were wide open and did not blink once. "Now, are you sure this is the friend you want to see? Make good decisions because it may be your last chance to…"

"Ellie… How you doing?" Juno asked. 

"KILL THE HUMANS! KILL THE HUMANS!" Ellie chanted.

"What?" Juno said.

"Ellie's made a good last decision haven't you Ellie?" Zepter said. 

"I will sacrifice myself and my humans for you master…" 

"Ellie?" Vela said disbelief. An Arproda is controlling Ellie too? "Not you too! You're not one of them."

"Ellie's going to kill the Caspia colony for me, aren't you?" Zepter said.

"Yes…" Ellie replied. "I will enter the base as normal and then plant this neutron bomb disguised as my ship but I will kill myself in the time being."

"Ingenious. Okay Zepter, what are you going to make me and Vela do for you then?"

"Hahahahah." Zepter cackled. "Perish." Juno and Vela were now halfway down towards entering the pit of horrible, flesh eating giant larvae.

"You'll regret this!" Juno shouted. "Many of our friends will avenge us!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure that they won't be much more of a threat than you two are. In fact, may do more good for us than harm, giving us more food for our young to be healthy and strong soldiers. In fact, I would very grateful to them."

"Well, if you kill us, you will lose an opportunity…"

"Hah! What opportunity can you two give me that I already haven't got?"

"We can be your loyal soldiers."

"Yes. You are, to Jet Force. You can do nothing for me but be pests. If you're defecting then planets are square shaped."

"Plus, you can hold us hostage, convince the federation we're the ones that will kill your race and then demand a ransom that will cripple them."

"Hmmm…" Zepter thought to himself. Juno looked underneath his feet, as he was only a mere metre away from the pit.

"Would you really be that stupid to give that up? You can just kill us after you receive the ransom later." Zepter was still thinking about. Juno began to sweat. So did Vela. What would Zepter's decision be in so little time? In a few seconds they would be having Larvae gnawing on their legs. If he said no, then that will be the end for sure.

"Stop the rope descending!" Zepter ordered. "You're absolutely correct, vertebrate. You're more valuable to me alive for the time being." Juno and Vela sighed in relief. Just a foot more or so then they would have devoured flesh where their shins should be.

"You're not really going to work for them you?" Vela whispered to Juno. 

"You know me." Juno replied silently. "I've got a cunning plan."

"Take them to their cells! I'll use them later!" Zepter ordered.

****

TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
